


Naughty, Lovely Boys

by Sadza_Franks_the_magical_panda



Category: One Direction
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Daddy Harry, Dom Harry, Felching, I changed the tags recently, Lots of butt licking, Lots of use of the word 'please', M/M, Rimming, Smut, Sub Liam, Sub Louis, Threesome, but the sexy kind so, very polite they are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 06:16:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6600013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadza_Franks_the_magical_panda/pseuds/Sadza_Franks_the_magical_panda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically pr0n for smutty peoples. Btw I own one direction. They're mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naughty, Lovely Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy

Liam and Louis were waiting for their Dom to get home. They were very naughty, horny boys. They just couldn't wait for Harry to get home from work to start playing. So Louis decided something. 

"Hey Li." The panty clad boy stepped toward his fellow sub. "Can I eat you out? Please?" He drew out the vowels. 

Liam tries to be a good boy, but sometimes he wants to be bad. 

"Um. Yeah, Lou. Come eat me out please. 'M feeling naughty." Louis slid the taller boys' red panties down and flipped him over, revealing the tasty, pink hole. 

"Mmmmm, baby, you always look so good. I just wish Harry were here to come in that sweet hole so I can lick it out." Liam was getting more hard by the second, as filthy words left Louis' mouth. 

Louis decided to get down to business. He licked a fat stripe up Liam's crack, and dipped his tongue into his sweet hole. Liam moaned as he felt Louis' tongue in his tight hole. "Fuck, Louis." He breathed. "Do you like that?" Louis kept insistently licking at his now slightly opened hole. Liam was in pure ecstasy. 

"Fuck, sweetheart, you taste so good" Louis licked around the rim and dipped his tongue inside. He palmed his hard on through his pretty pink panties like the little slut he was. Liam was getting close. 

"Fuck, Lou. Gonna come soon." Louis roughly tongue fucked Liam like the whore he was. Louis was getting close too. Then they heard the front door click shut. They were in trouble. 

 

Harry opened the door after coming home from the office early. He heard silence. "I hope my pretty boys aren't getting themselves into trouble." He loudly warned. Harry walked up the stairs to the master bedroom. And he was met with a sight. Louis had his face in Liam's sweet bum with his delicate hand down his pink panties, as Liam was writhing in pleasure.

"H-Hi, Daddy." Louis saw Harry enter the room. "Hello, Baby. Why are you touching Li, hm? Did you forget Daddy's rule, slut?" Louis looked down in shame. "No, Daddy. Was just trying to make Li feel nice." Liam jumped in. "Yeah, Daddy. Louis was just trying to make me feel good." 

Harry contemplated this. "Yes, but Daddy clearly said that his pretty sluts aren't allowed to lick each others bums unless Daddy's come is in them."

"I know Daddy. But me and Li wanted to be naughty." Louis said innocently. Liam nodded in agreement. "Louis' right. We just wanted to feel good before you got home." Harry took his pants of to reveal his hard on. "Well, babies, I'm going to let the punishment go this time because I want to ruin both of my little sluts." 

Harry got the lube from the bedside table. "Liam, hands and knees please." Liam eagerly obeyed. The prep took at least five minutes because of the sexual tension in the room. 

"Okay baby, here I come." Harry swiftly pushed into Liam, and let his cock be smothered by tight, hot, ribbed walls. "Oh, daddy, harder! Please!" Harry fucked his tight hole hard and fast. "Louis." Harry commanded. "Fuck our sweet boy's mouth please." Louis took his panties off and stroked his hard prick. "Yes! Louis, please give me your come! I'm so hungry for it!" Louis moaned and quickly out his hard cock into Liam's soft, moist mouth. 

Liam loved this. Being full. Being used. Harry was pounding him rough from behind while he had Louis in his mouth. He pulled off Louis' hard dripping cock. "Uh! Daddy! I have to come! Please!" Harry pounded harder. "Yeah? Does my little whore want to come? Is that it?" Louis was getting tired of not being sucked. He shoved Liam's head back down on his hard member. "Liam, 'm so close. So close." He mumbled. Liam sucked hard and simataniously twirled his tongue around the slit. Louis breathed hard and threw his head back. Harry loved seeing his boys when they're about to come.

"God, such good boys." Harry rubbed two fingers around Liam's puffy rim as he fucked him into oblivion. "Such good looking boys." Liam whined around Louis' cock, creating vibrations. "Ah! Liam!" Louis came deep, down Liam's throat. He hummed and swallowed it all.

Liam, overwhelmed by the taste of Louis and his daddy's fingers rubbing around his hole while he got fucked hard, came undone. Harry slammed into his special spot over and over again. He finally came hard. "Ah! Daddy!" Harry watched as his baby came undone. "Here it comes baby. Here comes daddy." Harry was on the edge. Feeling Liam's hole clamp down, his prostate swell, made his cock feel unbelievably great. Harry huffed as he buried his hot load deep within his boy. "Fuck, Liam!" He pulled out slowly and laid down next to his sweets. 

Louis got up from his spot and went behind Liam, who was still on his hands and knees. "Mmmmm, Li, you look so good." Louis watched for his daddy's approval before diving into Liam's come filled hole. "Go ahead baby. Eat all of Daddy's come from Li's hole." Louis did as he was told. He swirled his tongue into Liam's wet rim and licked out Harry's come. "Oh, Liam. You taste so good. Daddy tastes so good in your little fuck hole." Liam moaned as he felt Louis' tongue in his hole once again. 

Harry started getting hard once more by watching his babies make eachother feel good. "Yeah, Louis. Eat him out just like that. Eat daddy out of Liam's hole." 

Liam moaned. He still needed more than Louis' sweet, fat, tongue in his swollen hole. "Daddy!" He whined. "Daddy, please!" Harry was over in a split second. "What do you need, baby?" "Your cock in my mouth, please!" Harry quickly obliged. 

Harry was more than turned on by now. He put his hard cock in front of Liam and watched his boy lick the precum off his member. Liam was hard again as his rim was being suckled on, and had his Daddy hard in his mouth. 

Louis stoked himself while sucking and licking the swollen hole, taking breaks to just nibble in the slightest. Liam dipped his tongue into Harry's slit after kitten licking the whole length. 

"Yeah, baby, that's it." Harry moaned. "Just like that." He breathed as he shut his eyes, bathing in the pleasure. Liam was close to coming again, but before he did, he wanted to taste his daddy. 

"Daddy, please come on my face. Need it" Harry pulled back and stroked himself. "So hot baby, so hot." He moaned as he flicked his wrist up and down. Liam lolled his tongue out as Harry came. He licked the drops tags landed around his face and came himself. Louis came up from behind while still stroking himself. "Fuck, Li. You look so hot with daddy's come all over you." Louis leaned in for a kiss with Liam. It quickly turned dirty as Louis licked the come off Liam's face. Liam pushed Louis' hand off his cock and took over for the pretty whore of a boy. Louis panted into Liam's mouth. 

"Fuck. Gonna come." Harry took that time to jump in with his pretty sluts. "Come, Louis. Come for daddy. You can do it." Louis moaned and squealed. "Yeah! Yeah, daddy!" Harry took him into a possessive kiss as he came into Liam's hand. 

The two tired boys laid down as Harry chuckled. He tucked them in and went to start dinner with a smile on his face. He just loved his pretty boys.


End file.
